Air conditioner units for mounting on the roof of a vehicle typically spread the condenser and evaporator functions into two or more separate packages, requiring considerable roof space as well as creating air drag. Roof mounted air conditioner units which incorporate both the evaporator and condenser functions in a single package limit coil surface area, particularly condenser coil surface area, limiting the capacity of the unit.
It would be desirable and it is an object of the invention to provide an air conditioner unit which includes both evaporator and condenser functions in a single compact package having a length dimension small enough to enable the unit to be mounted between any two adjacent structural beams of a vehicle, at the front, back, or intermediate the front and back of the vehicle, while providing sufficient evaporator and condenser coil surface area in the single package to enable the unit to satisfy the cooling demands of a typical transit bus.